


11 Real Roses

by MyChemicalRachel



Series: 12 Gays Of Christmas [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 12 Gays of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel





	11 Real Roses

On their first Christmas together, Mikey opened his locker to find a single red rose lying atop his Geography textbook. Pressed between two pages, there was a note from Pete that read, “I was looking for a map. I’m always getting lost in your eyes.”

 

The second year brought two roses, perched on Mikey’s pillow in the dorm room. The note from Pete read, “Are your legs tired? Because you’ve been running through my dreams all night.”

 

The third year, Mikey found three roses and a key. The note from Pete read, “You already have the key to my heart. Will you accept the key to my apartment, too?”

 

On the fourth year, Mikey had four roses delivered to him while he was studying at the library. The attached note read, “Are you a library book? Because I’m checking you out.”

 

The fifth year, Pete left five roses with a batch of cookies. Under the cookies, he placed a note that read, “You’re so sweet, you’re giving me cavities.”

 

It was on the sixth year that Mikey found six red roses and a single silver ring. Pete’s note simply read, “Marry me?”

 

The seventh year, Mikey discovered seven roses stuffed under the counter in the bathroom. There was a note stuck to a box of bandages that read, “I scraped my knee falling for you.”

 

On the eighth year, Pete hid eight roses in the freezer. The note to Mikey read, “You’re so cool, you make ice feel warm.”

 

The ninth year, Mikey found nine roses on his desk at work. The note on his computer read, “Are you a keyboard? Because you’re just my type.”

 

The tenth year, ten roses are placed just inside Mikey’s closet. The note from Pete read, “I should write a joke here, but this one pretty much explains itself.”

 

The eleventh year, the backseat of Mikey’s car was adorned with eleven red roses. The note taped to the steering wheel read, “Are you a traffic violation? Because you’ve got fine written all over you.”

 

On the twelfth year, Mikey comes home from work to find Pete waiting in the living room. A bundle of red roses is clasped in his hand. When he hands them over, Mikey breathes in the scent of them, just like he does every year. But this time, something is off. Mikey counts the roses in his head; Eleven are real, but the twelfth is made of cloth, blending in near perfect with the surrounding flowers. Pete simply smiles and says, “I’ll love you until the last one dies.”

 

 


End file.
